Helping Grandma
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Robert F. McGowan Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Ruchard Currier Titles: None Writer: Robert F. McGowan Released: January 3, 1931 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Donald Haines * Dorothy DeBorba * Jackie Cooper (actor) * Mary Ann Jackson * Matthew Beard * Norman Chaney * Robert Hutchins * Robert Young * Shirley Jean Rickert Supporting Cast * David Sharpe - Double for Margaret Mann * Del Henderson - Chain Store Official * Margaret Mann - Margaret Mack * Oscar Apfel - Mr. Pennypacker * William Gillespie - Chain Store Official The Short Plot: The gang has been hanging out at the general store which has been owned by Margaret Mack for over twenty-five years, but a local opportunist named Pennypacker is trying to buy it out from under her for far less than it is worth. Meanwhile, two chain store officials are offering her much more, closer to the real price. The kids mistakenly scare off the two men from buying the store while Grandma is out, but they leave a contract offering $3500 for the place. Pennypacker discovers the contract and hides it from the kindly grandma and compels her to sell the place for a paltry $1500. He then imitates her voice over the phone when the chain store officials call to announce their arrival. After several requests from the kids trying to delay for time, Margaret signs the more unscrupulous contract just as the chain store men come with their final offer of $5000 for the location. Pennypacker is ecstatic because he has made the deal of a lifetime, but then one of the chain store representatives notices that Grandma actually signed a blank sheet of paper under the actual contract. Pennypacker's contract is worthless. When Grandma finds out that Pennypacker impersonated her on the phone and tried to swindle her, she punches Pennypacker out and he bounces off the counter toward Wheezer who then bops him one more time with a hammer. Quotes: * "That's a silly idea, to dress a chicken." - Farina * "Eh, you couldn't sell many chains in this town anyhow." - Jackie * "It's getting me down too, I used to be fat." - Chubby * "I want ten cents worth of 'it'." - Stymie ** "Well, what kind of 'it' do you want?" - Wheezer ** "What kind of 'it' have you got?" - Stymie Notes/Trivia: * This short features the first appearance of Shirley Jean Rickert in the series. * Mr. Pennypacker was actually named Pennypincher in the script. It was changed once it started to film. * The inserts of the car heading to the market were filmed at the Arnaz Ranch, one of Hal Roach's favorite exterior locations. * In several scenes at the grocery store, the schoolhouse used for such shorts as Teacher's Pet and School's Out can be seen across the road. * Although the pressbook for this film refers to Matthew Beard as "Matthew Beard, nicknamed 'Stymie'," the script refers to his character as "Tumble-Weed." * Beginning in 1971, parts of this short were edited out due to perceived racism towards African-Americans. These scenes included Farina's telephone conversations and the scene with the 'dressed' chicken. Most, but not all of the scenes were reinstated in 2001. Sequence * Previous Short: School's Out * Next Short: Love Business ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1931 Category: Dream-Related Shorts Category: Fantasy-Themed Shorts